Digimon World
by charcharmon
Summary: Enter Danny, a new boy who has alot to handle. He finds himself a key role in saving both the Real World and the Digital World, with the help of Davis, T.K., Yolei, Cody, Kari, and Willis from old and new foes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon, so this is pure fiction and has no affect on the actual series(though this fan fiction takes place in it and has characters from it).

Digimon World

Prologue

It's been two years since the DigiDestined saved the Digital World from Malomyotismon and a year since the defeat of Diaboromon in the Real World. Davis Motomiya and the rest of the DigiDestend have returned to normal, human, non-hero deeds or so everyone thinks. In the Digital World troubles re-spawning in the form of mysterious happenings. Gennai re-summoned Davis and the others to the Digital World to alert them that evil's returning and darkness is hovering over both the Real World and the Digital World and it must be stopped.

"Nothing looks different?" said Davis.

"No trouble here, at least that I can see." said Yolei.

Meanwhile the team was being followed. A twig snapped in two

"What was that?!" shouted Cody.

Soon two digimon appeared but not ones they seen before.

"You are as good as dead, DigiDestend!" said both digimon.

"Who are you?" said Ken.

The tall bony skeleton digimon said, "I'm DarkSkullGreymon" "And I'm BlackMonochromon" said the other.

"Imagine the possibilities of the new powers of darkness," said a familiar voice.

"Oh my god!" said Kari.

"It's Arukenimon!" said T.K.

"We got rid of you years ago." said Davis.

"The power of darkness can work miracles," said Mummymon coming into view. "Damn it!" said Cody.

"You got that right." said Yolei.

"GIGA BONE BLAST!" shouted DarkSkullGreymon unleashing an attack.

They began to run but the blast it Ken head on. "Ken!" The kids went back to get their friend. Davis and T.K. carried Ken until they managed to get out of the Digital World.

When they got back, Ken was rushed to the hospital to be examined.

"Your friend has fallen into a coma." said the doctor.

"How the hell could have this happened!" shouted Yolei.

"It must have something to do with that new power of darkness Arukenimon was talking about." said Kari.

Soon after Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Joe came into the room.

"We heard what happened, is there anything we can do?" asked Izzy.

"We need another member for the team." said Cody.

"Remember Willis?" asked Izzy.

"Yea," said Davis "how dose that help us?"

"He's in town for the summer and since he's a DigiDestend with a Digivice and Terriermon and Lopmon, he can enter the Digital World like you guys."

"Ok, get in contact with him, we are going back into the Digital World and ending this." said Davis with confidence.

"Bring it on Arukenimon!"

After the gang was re-united with Willis, they went back to the Digital World to begin their battle.

"Should we have told them about Danny?" asked Joe.

"They will cross paths on their adventures eventually." said Tai.

"Besides, Danny needs to find out for himself about aid. And so do Davis and the others."

PROLOGUE END

Coming in Chapter 1

Who is Danny?

What is the new power of darkness, which brought Arukenimon and Mummymon back to life?

What is the true strength and power of DarkSkullGreymon and BlackMonochromon?

And is this a battle that can be won by good?

Find out in the next Chapter of Digimon World.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon, so this is pure fiction and has no affect on the actual series(though this fan fiction takes place in it and has characters from it)

Digimon World

Chapter 1

While the battle was happening in the Digital World, fifteen year old Danny a new kid in town was exploring his new hometown. But, unknown to him he would have a key role is saving the Digital World alongside the DigiDestend. Soon the first day at his new school came, and so did is adventure.

"Four empty seats that's odd?" thought Danny siting in his seat.

"Looks like Davis, Yolei, Kari, and T.K. are out today." said the teacher.

Later that day Danny overheard that a boy named Cody was also absent from school that day.

"I wonder who these kids are?" thought Danny.

Then he overheard upperclassmen talking.

"Did you hear back from them yet?"

"Not a word."

"I hope there alright."

"You don't have to worry about them."

"Why?"

"Davis and the others are more than capable than taking on any task asked by Gennai."

"Who's Gennai?" Danny asked.

"Uh oh!" said the five kids.

"Uh no one…nothing…who are you?"

"Uh my names Danny. I'm new to this school."

"Well, I'm Tai. And this is Matt, Sora, Joe, and Izzy."

"Nice to meet all of you." said Danny.

Then Izzy said "Wait, your names Danny?"

"Yea?" Danny said confused.

"Gennai mentioned a Danny, didn't he?"

"Yea Izzy, your right." said Tai.

"We better take him to the computer lab immediately." said Matt.

"What's going on?" Danny asked confused.

Before he knew it he was in the school computer lab.

"What's going on?!" Danny asked a second time, this time more nervous.

"Ok Danny long story short." started Tai

"There's this other world called the Digital World."

"Inhabited by monsters called Digimon, some good some bad."

"We can all tell that you are the kid were looking for."

"For you see…the Digital World is in danger, and you are the only one who can help it."

"Other than Davis and the others." Sora mentioned.

"Right." said Izzy.

Izzy continued "We need you to go to the Digital World and find our friends, and help them."

"What Gennai made it sound like is, you're the Digital Worlds last hope." said Matt.

"Really?" asked Danny.

"Ok let's go!" Danny said.

The computer screen lit up and Danny disappeared. Off on his adventure in a whole new world.

END CHAPTER 1

Coming in Chapter 2

Danny is on a mission to save the Digital World. But it's easier said than done.

Can he find Davis and the other DigiDestend?

Can he overcome the odds?

But more importantly. Can he survive long enough to get to step one?

Find out in the next Chapter of Digimon World.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon, so this is pure fiction and has no affect on the actual series(though this fan fiction takes place in it and has characters from it)

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon, so this is pure fiction and has no affect on the actual series(though this fan fiction takes place in it and has characters from it).

**Last Time on Digimon World:**

Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and Ken got an alert from the Digital World about an upcoming danger that threatens both worlds.

Meanwhile Danny, a fifteen year old boy had moved into the neck of the woods that the DigiDestend live in. On his first day of school he meets the original DigiDestend Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, and Izzy who tell him that his aid is needed in the Digital World.

After an encounter with old foes Arukenimon and Mummymon, and two new threats named DarkSkullGreymon and BlackMonochromon formed from the new powers of darkness, Ken is hospitalized and Davis and the others recruit their friend Willis and re-enter the Digital World.

"Should we have told them about Danny?"

"They will cross paths on their adventures eventually. Besides, Danny needs to find out for himself about aid. And so do Davis and the others."

THE JOURNEY HAS JUST BEGUN.

Digimon World

Chapter 2.1

Danny has just arrived in the Digital World and has already gotten into a mess.

"One moment of peace is all I ask!"

"I've been wandering for miles and all I've seen is piles of crap."

Suddenly Danny hears a noise that startles him.

"What was that?"

END CHAPTER 2.1

Chapter 2.2

Meanwhile not far from where Danny was at, Davis and the crew were just returning to the Digital World.

"Ow my ass!" said Davis.

"I've never actuarially seen the Digital World before, wow." said Willis.

"Uh, what the….."

The crew saw they were not in there normal out fits. What they saw was Davis and Cody in knight's armor, Willis and Yolei as wizards, and T.K. and Kari with pilot's gear.

"Are we positive were in the Digital World?" asked Cody. "Uh…"

The gang then got a good look at Kari's outfit. Which was a pilot's hat with goggles, a scarf, a pair of shorts, boots, and a metal plated top.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Davis, T.K., and Willis.

"Dibs!"

"Like hell you are."

"I'm the leader, first dibs."

"That damn trump card isn't going to work"

"Why not?"

"I'm the other pilot! If anyone's with Kari it's me!"

"Wow never seen T.K. get territorial before." said Cody.

"Didn't even know that was possible." said Yolei.

Kari just stood there blushing.

"Uh, lets just get going." Kari finally said.

"Ditto."

"Alright." Willis said.

"Yea, let T.J. get his way." said Davis.

"Damn it Davis, don't go starting that crap again!" said T.K.

After a while of walking.

"What was that?" asked Kari.

"I'll go see." Davis said heroically.

END CHAPTER 2.2

Chapter 2.3

"I can't see a thing past these trees." said Danny.

Danny pushed two trees apart, just as Davis approached.

"It's alive! Run for your ….en lives, nowhere is safe in this hell hole anymore!" yelled Davis.

"My hero." said Kari sarcastically.

Danny passed out. Davis ran into a tree and fell down knocked out cold.

"Is he ok?"

"How should I know."

Danny's eyes began to open.

"Hush he's waking up."

"Who are you?" asked Danny

"I'm Yolei."

"I'm Kari."

"I'm Cody"

"I'm Willis."

"I'm T.K., and sleeping beauty over there is Davis."

"I heard that T.K.!"

"Good god, he's awake. Someone get another tree here fast."

"T.K."

"The hell with it. I'll knock him out with…"

T.K. pulled out a gun.

"What the?!"

"He's mad. He is trying to kill me."

"Dear god, that's overkill!"

"Your right. All I need's a little pistol."

"T.K.!"

"Alright alright Kari, I was kidding."

"So who's cap-boy over there?" asked Davis

"Uh, I'm Danny. Your friends brought me here."

"Friends?!"

"Yea, Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, and Izzy."

Davis and the others were surprised.

"Dum be dum." came a voice in the distance.

"What's that?"

A Digimon came up on the horizon.

"There you are. I finally found you. Gennai said you'd be closer." said the Digimon.

"Gennai sent you!"

"Who are you?" asked Davis.

"I'm Neemon." said the Digimon.

"Gennai sent me to aid Danny and the DigiDestend on their quest to save the Digital World."

"Ok?"

"Well," started Neemon.

"I better fill you guys in on what's going on."

END CHAPTER 2.3

Coming in Chapter 3

The team has been united. And it's time to find out some helpful information.

Will the new team get along?

What is the reason for the DigiDestend's new outfits?

And what are Danny, Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, Willis, and Neemon in for?

Find out in the next Chapter of Digimon World.


End file.
